Downfall
by clearedmustard
Summary: Celestia has become insane and turned against her people, brainwashing ponies into becoming her indestructible army. Pinkie, now part of a underdog group of ponies trying to reason with Celestia with the power of chaos and violence, is still wondering why her friends left her and if this has a connection with Celestia's insanity. T for violence and some gore.
1. Friends and Dreams

Chapter 1

Pinkie was busy in her room playing with her pet alligator, Gummy with a pink and electric blue ball when their was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" shouted Pinkie Pie. She raced down stairs and opened the door.

It was Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Dashie! Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you if you wanted to come to Twilight's house and have a pet playdate." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh I would love to!" Pinkie jumped into the sky and bumped her head on the ceiling, but ignored the pain and concentrated on the fun she was going to have. "I would never ever ever ever ever EVER miss a playdate. I'll get Gummy!"

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash walked to Twilight's library house and faced the door.

"Oh, yeah, you've gotta wear this blindfold before we go in. There we go," Rainbow Dash tied a towel onto Pinkie's head, covering her eyes. Pinkie was confused.

They walked into the house and Dash turned on the light.

"SURPRISE PINKIE!" shouted Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike and Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you guys had remembered my cutie mark birthday!" Pinkie ran to her friends for a group hug.

"We just thought it was cute that you had made up a celebration for when anypony gets their cutie mark" said Twilight said "So we made a party for you"

The mane 6 and Spike hugged eachother, but then, Pinkie could feel a painful feeling on her back when she turned round. Applejack's hoof had grown daggers for fingers, and blood dripped from Pinkie's back, then her friends had turned into large, tall figures with fingers and feet instead of hooves, they opened their mouths and out popped their pets. Spike pushed Pinkie and she landed with a thump on the ground. It was then that Gummy let out a terrifying screech in Pinkie's face.

"Ahhh!" Pinkie screamed and screamed until her voice became hoarse. Then, she opened her eye and looked around. She was breathing heavily and was still recoverying from what she saw. Then she realised.

It was a dream.


	2. Battles and Memories

Chapter 2

Pinkie Pie looked around the base of Underponies United, the underdog army of ponyville. Ever since Celestia's insanity started to get graphic, ponies from all over Equestria had built teams to try and fight back Celestia and her brainwashed alicorn army. Though many were either killed or brainwashed. The ponies didn't give up. "Maybe I should get a breath of fresh air just to clear my head" thought Pinkie Pie. She walked outside and looked at the scene before her. It was just like a normal morning in Ponyville. The sky was dark grey and the clouds were heading towards eachother to make rain, the houses were boarded up with planks and paintings and in the distance, Pinkie could hear the screams of injured ponies and Celestia's laugh while guns were fired.

"First one up I see." Said a unicorn with a blue coat in the corner of the room.

"Oh, goodmorning Trixie," said Pinkie, sighing

"The only reason you would be up this early is because you would have had a bad dream, is it your friends again?"

"N-no," Pinkie felt tears swelling up and tried to suck it in,

"C'mon Pinkie!" Trixie smiled, "It's your friends, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah," Pinkie ran towards Trixie and hugged her.

"Why did they leave me? Everypony wants to be my friend,"

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie, I'm your friend! Even though you are friends with Twilight,"

Pinkie was still crying even when Trixie had made her breakfast. The thought of why her friends left her made the pink pony depressed and angry. After she HAD calmed down she woke up the other members of the team for war.

"Alright everypony get the weapons, the health and safety bag and food." ordered Trixie, "Today we've estimated that this battle will last the whole day," Soon everypony was ready to go to war, Pinkie grabbed a gun and walked out of the door.

Out on the battlefield, another team of ponies were fighting the alicorn army. They looked tired and one of them (whom looked like a young filly) was sleeping behind a wall, grasping it's gun like it was a teddy bear. This reminded Pinkie Pie of Spike whenever she went to Twilight's house for a sleepover. Trixie ran over to the team captain.

"We've been fighting for two days now!" shouted the team captain.

"We'll take over!" answered Trixie.

The team captain nodded and gestured his team to evacuate the field. Pinkie and Trixie showed their team to their battle stations and began to fire their guns towards Celestia's army.

A few other ponies started defending the team by building a stronger wall with bricks and cement. Though alicorns began to shoot down the walls, Trixie was shot by an alicorn and fell on the ground.

"Derpy!" she shouted

"I'm comin' Trixie!" Derpy shouted. She ran to Trixie and was nearly there until she tripped and fell, the bandages, plasters and anti-bacterial gel fell out of the health and safety bag and landed everywhere, this causing Derpy to waste more time trying to find the plasters and bandages. Through that time the alicorns began crashing the wall bit by bit, soon the wall was nothing more that a crushed brick.

"Retreat!" shouted one of the ponies.

The team ran back to the base while dodging incoming attacks, Derpy was helping Trixie with her injured knee and dabbing it with tissue while running. The team made it back to the base with their lives and Trixie limping towards the broken sofa.

"Quickly Derpy! We've got to get this done," shouted Trixie

"I'm going as fast as I can," answered Derpy

Pinkie was on her bed in the other room looking at a book. It was a scrapbook of all the adventures Pnkie and her friends had. She remembered the days when she used to hold parties for her friends. The days when she used to try to cheer up her friends. Looking through all those pictures made Pinkie realise something. They did love her. But that all changed when she looked at the last page. It was a letter from Twilight.

_Dear Pinkie Pie,_

_We're leaving because something is going to happen very soon._

_You wouldn't understand what it is._

_So, this is goodbye Pinkie_

_Love Twilight, Rainbowdash, Rarity,Fluttershy, Apllejack and Spike_


	3. Celestia (Quick Chapter)

Chapter 3

While the ponies slept, dreaming of peace and harmony, the palace glowed in the moonlight, covered in vines and dead bodies. Inside, Celestia sat on the ground in her bedroom. Becoming more and more strange. Her room was dark and was lit by only one candle, there were papers everywhere that seemed to be scrolls. Celestia's eyes were bloodshot and she had a creepy grin. Suddenly, the door swung open, there were two guards who seemed concerned. "Princess, There is something that we-" "What did I say about coming into my bedroom without knocking?" Celestia said, turning her head.

"Well, I don't recall any-"

"What did I say about coming into my bedroom?" Celestia started to move closer to the guards. The guards were too stunned to move and looked into the princess' blood red eyes. She pushed the guards into a corner and hung them on two pegs. Then, Celestia grabbed a knife and cut one of the guards chests, she ripped out his intestines and threw it in the corner. She did the same thing to the other guard and pushed their bodies out the window.

She feasted on the blood of the guards and waited on the ground for the day, she had planned something for the ponies.


End file.
